


Like Sugar for the Soul

by banditess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/pseuds/banditess
Summary: Lunafreya’s eyes widened as realization dawned. “Oh gods, Ardyn -- don’t tell me you forgot. I asked you to pick up his gift from the store on your way home!”Ardyn was about to explain exactly how it came to be that he’d forgotten their mutual lover’s birthday when they both heard the unmistakable sound of the apartment door shutting.(Just a quickie *cough* for Noct's birthday. Enjoy!)





	Like Sugar for the Soul

Ardyn caught the sweet smell of baked goods as soon as the elevator door opened onto their floor, and was delighted to find as he opened their apartment door that the aroma only grew stronger. What _was_ the occasion, he wondered -- though Lunafreya was skilled at all things domestic, her demanding work schedule at the hospital didn’t often allow her the free time to indulge in things like _baking for fun_.  
  
He removed his coat and followed his nose to the open kitchen, where Lunafreya was busily putting the finishing touches on a homemade cake.  
  
“So _this_ is what you’re up to,” said Ardyn, smirking as he leaned his hip against the counter next to her. “You can smell your handiwork all the way down the hall, you know. I’m fairly certain I developed a cavity just by the scent alone.”  
  
Luna piped the last bit of a chocolate border around the edge of the cake, then looked up at Ardyn with her best expression of incredulity -- one eyebrow raised, lips pursed, a corner of her mouth barely tugged up. She put down her piping bag, wiped her hands on her apron, and turned to him, fixing his rumpled tie.  
  
“And what will you do, Counselor Izunia -- sue me for damages?”  
  
Ardyn chuckled. He used her apron to pull her closer, putting a finger under her chin to bring her lips up to his in a gentle kiss. “That depends.”  
  
“On what?” She tugged at his tie teasingly.  
  
“How good the cake is, clearly.”  
  
She pushed him away, laughing. “You’ll have to wait until Noctis gets home. Wouldn’t be much of a birthday cake with a slice already taken out of it, now would it?”  
  
For a few seconds, Ardyn froze. A frown slowly crept down his face like the sun setting on the horizon.  
  
Lunafreya’s eyes widened as realization dawned. “Oh _gods_ , Ardyn -- don’t tell me you forgot. I asked you to pick up his gift from the store on your way home!”  
  
Ardyn was about to explain exactly how it came to be that he’d forgotten their mutual lover’s birthday when they both heard the unmistakable sound of the apartment door shutting.  
  
“Hey,” Noct called from the foyer. The jangling sound of keys hitting the small side table. “Smells great in here -- what’s cookin’?”  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” said Ardyn softly, but emphatically. “Well, I suppose since I am the one at fault here, I shall go fix it.”  
  
“Oh, I think you’ve done _quite_ enough today, darling.” She fixed Ardyn in an icy gaze. “You stay here and keep him distracted. I’ll sneak out while he isn’t looking.”  
  
Before Ardyn had time to question her plan, she had discarded her apron and pressed herself behind the jutting hallway wall connecting their foyer to their kitchen and living room. Noctis appeared just as she disappeared, like the night sky following the day.  
  
“Well, well -- if it isn’t the Birthday Boy,” said Ardyn cheekily, as though he hadn’t just been reminded of this fact three minutes earlier and had remembered it was his birthday all along.  
  
“That’s me,” said Noct, a small grin on his face. “Where’s Luna? She didn’t get called into work, did she?”  
  
“Oh, goodness no. Our fair lady simply…” he hesitated for an imperceptible beat, “ran to the store for milk. We couldn’t have birthday cake without milk, now could we?”  
  
Noct shrugged. “I mean...I guess not?”  
  
Ardyn crooked a finger, beckoning Noct to him. The Birthday Boy obliged, coming closer, his back to the hallway. Hearing Noct’s heavy boots against the kitchen tiles, Luna sensed her chance. She slid around the corner, catching Ardyn’s eye as she passed, then padded quietly down the hallway. Closing the door silently behind her, Luna set off on her mission.  
  
Ardyn picked up Luna’s piping bag. He held it appraisingly, making slightly lewd gestures with it. “Lunafreya wouldn’t let me taste-test the cake earlier...but she didn’t say anything about the _frosting_. What say we make certain it isn’t _poisonous_?”  
  
“Sounds serious,” said Noct, crossing his arms. “But I think I’m up for the job.”  
  
Ardyn grinned. He extended a finger and squeezed a bit of the chocolate icing out onto the tip. He held up his finger and Noct did not hesitate to lick the chocolate right off. Ardyn tried not to shudder visibly as Noct’s warm tongue passed over his finger.  
  
“Pretty good.” Noctis smacked his lips.  
  
“My turn to try.”  
  
Noct put his hand out, expecting Ardyn to hand the piping bag to him, but Ardyn shook his head. Instead, he piped more onto the same finger. He set the bag down on the counter, then used his finger to spread the chocolate onto Noct’s lower lip.  
  
“I’d much prefer to taste it _here_ ,” he said as he gripped Noct’s chin.  
  
Ardyn began by licking along the outer edge of Noct’s lip, then worked his way slowly towards the inner edge -- by that point, Noct had opened his mouth, panting lightly. Noct pulled on Ardyn’s suit lapels, encouraging him to kiss deeper. Not that Ardyn needed much encouragement -- he could taste the chocolate on Noct’s tongue, and that was enough.  
  
“Gods, what did she _make_ this stuff with?” Noct commented. “It’s _really_ good.”  
  
“To be sure. But I’m afraid we haven’t had enough yet to make our assessment as to the potential _poison levels_. I shall have to have more in order to come to a proper conclusion.”  
  
Ardyn picked up the piping bag from the counter. He tipped up Noct’s chin with his fingers, then squeezed a dollop of frosting into the space at the base of Noct’s throat, between his collarbones. Ardyn lapped it up slowly, tracing the curve of Noct’s throat up one side. Ardyn could feel the low rumble of Noct’s moan as he licked, feel the quickening of Noct’s pulse beneath his tongue. The sheer delight of using all five senses was sending signals straight to Ardyn’s cock.  
  
Tossing the piping bag back on the counter, Ardyn picked up the Birthday Boy and carried him into the living room. He sat down carefully on the couch, Noct astride him.  
  
“ _Ardyn_!” Noct gasped as Ardyn nipped at his neck, “It’s my _birthday_ \-- Luna will be _so mad_ if we leave her out of _birthday sex_ \--”  
  
“Oh, come now, Noct. It isn’t as though we _can’t fuck_ more than once in a day, hm? And besides, I _know_ that isn’t your _phone_ in your pocket, pressing against me…”  
  
Noctis sighed. He raised himself up to give Ardyn a peck on the lips. “I guess having _lots_ of birthday sex is better than having _no_ birthday sex.”  
  
Ardyn smiled. “ _Indeed_.”  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
Lunafreya shut the door behind her and hung her purse from the convenient hooks they’d placed in the foyer. She made her way down the hall, wrapped box in hand. She found her lovers lounging in their underwear, the rest of their clothes strewn about the living room, looking sweaty and worn out. Her piping bag was set down on the side table next to the couch, half-empty. Luna wasn’t stupid -- she knew _exactly_ what would happen if she left Ardyn to “distract” Noctis. She smiled. At least they had fun. (She’d make sure she got hers later.)  
  
“Luna! There you are,” said Noct. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on, then went to greet her. “I was worried you had to work on my birthday.”  
  
“Oh no, just had to _get milk_ ,” she commented, looking straight at Ardyn. “You know, for your _birthday cake_.”  
  
Ardyn threw his hands in the air behind Noct, in a gesture of _what was I supposed to do?  
  
_ “...Right,” Noct replied. “I mean, I would’ve been okay without it, but...thanks?”  
  
“Of course, dearest.” She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. “Now then -- this is from us. Happy birthday, Noctis.”  
  
Noct pulled off the bow, took the lid off of the box and peeked inside. He reached in and pulled out a small glass case. Inside the case was a small model car.  
  
“Did you guys...commission a scale model of my car for me?”  
  
“We __might have done so,” said Ardyn, stretching out on the couch behind him.  
  
“The one and only Regalia, now in miniature.” Noct said reverently. “Thanks, guys.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it,” Luna smiled. “So, since you were so patient about trying the cake earlier, Ardyn -- shall we dig in?”  
  
She was unsurprised when they both politely declined.


End file.
